Har Gow
Background Har Gow is a young woman that is more often seen than heard. It is unlikely for her to speak, especially if she does not consider you a dear and important person. She never goes outside unaccompanied, but can often be seen staring outside a window alone, as if longing to leave. Har Gow is very level-headed and will respond calmly to almost every situation. Skills Ocean's Cry (Normal) * Har Gow traps the enemy with the highest attack stat in a whirlpool vortex, inflicting 70% damage plus 150 extra damage, while also stunning the enemy for 3 seconds. Lovely Encasement (Energy skill) * Har Gow bundles the enemy team in a giant rice flour encasement, dealing 40% damage plus an additional 140 damage. Will also charm the enemies for 3 seconds. Decorated Imprisonment(Link skill) ' * (When paired with Wonton) Har Gow traps the enemy team in a giant rice flour encasement, dealing 50% damage plus an additional 140 damage. Will also charm all enemies for 4 seconds. Dialogue Summon: “......“ Login: "Welcome home, Master." Ice Arena: ".....” Skills: “The wait is over." Fatigue: "I'm sorry, I can't go on any longer...” Recovering: “...." Attack/Formation: "Thank you for taking me with you.” Lost/Knockout: “So this is the end...” In contact 1: “Master, why is it that when you leave, I can't go with you...?” In contact 2: “What do you do when you're away, Master?” In contact 3: “I drew a picture of you Master. It's not very good, but... I'd like you to have it.” Idle: “Please don't leave me all alone..." Story 1= Har Gow was born surrounded by luxuries. In a room intricately decorated with tapestries and flowers, sitting upon a bed soft as silk, she looked up to see the one who had summoned her. Her master attendant was a kindly old man whose wife had passed away decades ago. Having never fathered a child, he was elated to see her, even though she was not a boy. He began to say 'my daughter' over and over again, choked up and emotional. Har gow watched him, on the verge of tears with happiness, silently and unmoving. Her "father" began to tour her around his mansion, stopping to let her explore occasionally. The garden, she thought, was incredibly beautiful, filled with vibrant colors and only the most beautiful flowers. There was a small fountain filled with koi, which perhaps were a little overfed. It was enchanting. The tour must go on, though, and so she was taken back inside. The last stop she was shown was her room. It seemed there were two neighboring bedrooms, one for a boy and one for a girl. It must have been in case he summoned a man instead. Walking into her room, her father watched as she gently examined the lovely flowers in a vase next to her bed, looked out the window, looked through the drawers, and softly searched through the many fine dresses in her closet. It was when she sat on her bed that her father finally left her be. She felt uneasy as she heard the door lock behind him. |-| Story 2= '2 Two years she spent in his care, never setting foot outside her room. Her food was brought to her by servants, her laundry taken when they left. She had read all of her books so many times that she had committed them to memory. Most of her free time was consumed by drawing. She had dozens of pictures of the view outside her window, a myriad of copies of the vase and it's ever-changing roses, and many renditions of every dress in her closet. Her entire room, at any angle, was mapped out in her drawings. Today she was staring out the window, listening to the harsh pitter-patter of the rain pouring down on the mansion. Closing her eyes, she began to wonder yet again what the outside world was like. She had never been, after all. Was it a paradise, like the garden, or a harsh wild that the mansion shielded her from? Perhaps somewhere in between. She picked up a pencil and began sketching out some of her ideas. A world filled with flowers and strange friendly creatures. A wasteland filled with predators, too harsh to survive in. A cluster of houses bustling with the energy and ringing with the voices of humans. Though she didn't know what it was like, she hoped that perhaps she would be able to visit it someday. She sighed as she set aside the drawings and began to sketch the view outside her window. |-| Story 3= 3 (tw: illness, death) It was late evening and her father still had not visited her. He was so diligent, normally, about visiting her at least once a day. She had become a little worried about him. Her door was locked, but as a food soul, it was easy to break through. She vaguely hoped she wouldn't be scolded for damaging the door. Even though she was still in the same house, outside her small room seemed like an entirely different world. It was surreal. Most of her memories of the rest of the house had been forgotten or muddled, almost like they were only a dream. She began to search through the house for her father. Servants passing by gave her confused looks, but never pressed questions onto her. She finally found him in what must be his bedroom, laying in his bed with ice on his head, feverish. She walked up to the man and gently touched his arm. "Wha? Who is it?" His voice sounded as though he was in pain. "Har Gow, father." "Why are you here? Are you an angel? Are you here for my soul?" "No, father. Please don't force yourself to talk, it seems to be painful for you." His breaths were wheezy. He didn't object. For the next few days, she would help the servants in caring for her father, sitting by his side as his health continued to deteriorate. No one was surprised when he passed away. |-| Story 4= 4 With no one to work for, the servants set off to find jobs elsewhere. They asked Har Gow to go with them, but despite having no contract anymore she refused to do so. She was scared of the outside world. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to care for herself. And... Part of her still felt as though she was not allowed to leave. She wasn't sure how long it had been since her father passed away. She had lost count of how many days had gone by. Perhaps it was a few months, or as long as a few years... She had no reference to go off of. Diligently, she cleaned the mansion, tended the garden, and fed the koi. With nothing else fighting for her time, she was able to keep the house just as it looked when it was inhabited. Sometimes she caught herself staring out the window, longing to leave, wishing she had left with the servants when she could... She couldn't do it alone. |-| Story 5= 5 One day, a weary traveller knocked at the door to the mansion. He seemed positively exhausted, asking to stay the night. Knowing it would be nice to have company in the house again, she allowed him in. Despite her saying nothing but a few words to him, he seemed very comfortable about her and told her many things. He talked about his adventures, his hometown, his family... The next morning, he seemed reluctant to leave. He had been without a place to rest for several months at this point, it seemed, and he was too fatigued to carry on unless he absolutely had to. For three days he stayed with her, always talking to her about something or other. Slowly she began to grow more comfortable with him, and shared with him her story. When he was well enough to depart, he stopped, and asked her if she would go with him. Uneasy as she was about the outside, she knew that this could be her only chance to leave... And, truthfully, she didn't want to say goodbye to the man quite yet. As he led her out of the mansion for the first time, she glanced back at the place that had been her home since she was first created... She didn't notice the tears at first. It was as if, suddenly, all of the emotions that had evaded her notice had flooded back to her. Resentment. Desperation. Regret. Loneliness. Guilt. Grief. Terror. She couldn't control herself as she fell to the ground and started to sob, her new friend staying by her side for as long as she needed to recover. |-|